


Primeiro Pensamento, Melhor Pensamento

by Jackmour



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane, First Kiss, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Manipulative Will Graham, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Season/Series 02, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Will Graham Has Encephalitis
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-25 23:19:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackmour/pseuds/Jackmour
Summary: Ele sabia do demônio que sussurrava em meu ouvido, então porquê ele não me curou quando pôde?





	Primeiro Pensamento, Melhor Pensamento

**Author's Note:**

> "Talvez eu seja tolo, talvez eu seja cego  
> Pensando que posso ver através disto  
> E ver o que está por trás  
> Não tenho nenhuma maneira de provar isso  
> Então talvez eu esteja mentindo
> 
> Mas eu sou apenas humano, depois de tudo  
> Eu sou apenas humano, depois de tudo  
> Não coloque sua culpa em mim."
> 
> Human - Rag'n'Bone Man 🎼

_  _Você não esperaria coisas boas se conhecesse as pessoas, se ao menos conhecesse a si mesmo de verdade, o mundo seria pequeno demais para a magnificência dos seus atos._

Foi a primeira vez que o demônio falou consigo, a criatura de chifres longos e cor escura observava-o com curiosidade; sentado na poltrona à sua frente. Virando o rosto, a luz branca piscava repetidas vezes, embaçando a vista.

_ Will, onde você está? - era Hannibal ou a criatura que perguntava aquilo em tom tão suave?

_ Aonde... - ainda estava confuso, as lembranças recentes em branco perturbavam-o, quando não se entrelaçavam às alucinações - Diga-me, onde você me deixou? - sua voz soou baixa, quase sussurrada. Devidamente cuidadosa para que a criatura não se zangasse ou se espantasse com alguma atitude brusca.

_ O que vê? - a voz não vinha de fora, tinha raiz em um fundo escuro da sua mente. Voltou-se para o demônio defronte a si e permaneceu em silêncio o observando, temia que a criatura o alcançasse antes que ele o fizesse - Will? - chamou-o lânguido, levemente intrigado.

_ Observo a gente. - respondeu sem hesitar, tombando lentamente a cabeça p'ro lado.

_ Nós? Uma lembrança, talvez? E o que fazemos nela? - o timbre era calmo e amigável, permitindo que Graham tivesse o seu próprio tempo para respondê-lo.

_ Não posso dizer. - murmurou, confundindo a silhueta esguia através da luz sussurrando coisas inaudíveis com aquela ainda sentada adiante.

_ Por que não? Sabe que pode confiar em mim, Will. - Graham levantou o rosto; a voz o tentava, sabia que ele desconfiava de todos, a maldita estava na sua cabeça vendo o que não deveria. Sentiu-se estranho pela ausência repentina da criatura, aos poucos as luzes também se apagaram.

Piscara repetidas vezes antes que em um rompante erguesse o rosto, podendo então perceber Hannibal sentado naquela cadeira simples do outro lado da linha, enquanto o mantinham preso naquela gaiola, comum ao Manicômio de Baltimore.

Era um assassino, um inocente.

_ Você é o único em que posso confiar, Hannibal. - afirmou sem desviar a atenção dele - Mas o doutor Chilton ainda nos ouve. - confidenciou insidioso, levantando-se da própria cadeira. O choque de realidades diversas já não o perturbava tanto, havia certo fascínio na dissimulação de uma com a outra. Em qual das duas o cervo e o demônio se escondiam?

_ Por suposto. - o homem de casaco escuro e gravata colorida, convergindo em naturezas de cores com as demais peças de roupas, sorriu quase imperceptível. Um traço sutil no canto dos lábios, cujo qual já não passava despercebido a Graham.

_ E  _você_  confia em mim, Hannibal? - Will se aproximou das grades cinzas e a segurou com uma das mãos, sentindo o toque gélido.

_ Sem sombra de dúvidas, Will. Uma amizade não existe sem confiança. - por um momento estiveram em silêncio, avaliando-se mutuamente; o mais novo observava a face do homem como se procurasse por algo difuso demais.

_ Tampouco, sem compreensão.

_ Decerto. - as pernas cruzadas do homem chamou a atenção de Will por um instante - Tentemos novamente, o que fazíamos em seu sonho, Will? - Lecter ficara ainda mais instigado a saber no momento em que viu aquela tímida sombra sobrepondo o raciocínio do mais novo.

_ Tínhamos um novo caso. - confessou, distante. A ideia pareceu por um momento uma perspectiva interessante para Hannibal, que se propôs a fitá-lo pacientemente; esperando que Graham ganhasse confiança para que prosseguisse - O Estripador de Chasepeake... eu era a sua última vítima.

_ E qual era a intenção dele? - Will fixou sua atenção nele antes de responder.

_ Me devorar. - disse com naturalidade e aproximou-se ainda mais das grades.

_ O último, por quê? - indagou com curiosidade - Havia algum motivo pessoal?

_ Talvez... - sibilou pensativo, abaixando o olhar - O que você acha?

_ Acho que o diz não faz sentido, se há algo pessoal, porquê ele o comeria da mesma forma que fez com o rude? -  _rude_ , aquela palavra ecoou repetidas vezes na mente de Will, ele a ouviria outras vezes tantas.

_ Justiça. - justificou - Nenhum homem vale mais do que outro.

_ Mas se fosse seu irmão, ou seu amigo, você o trataria da mesma forma que a um desconhecido? - retorquiu, pondo-o a refletir por instantes antes de respondê-lo.

_ Ele não é como a maioria, ele é único. - confidenciou, cuja fala intrigou ainda mais o homem de maçãs altas e olhos estreitos - Diga-me, Hannibal, o que acha que estou fazendo? - indagou.

_ Tentando me incriminar. - Graham riu sem humor pela franqueza que usufruíam.

_ Devo parecer tolo ou cego para você, quando não tenho como provar o que digo, talvez eu esteja mentindo. Não estou certo, doutor Lecter?

_ Como psiquiatra, meus pacientes acreditam que eu possa resolvê-los.

_ E você pode?

_ Depende do seu ponto de vista. - Graham não o respondeu, sua empatia o fazia crer no próprio silêncio.

_ O que você queria fazer comigo, doutor Lecter? - disse sem afetação, carregando apenas uma discreta nota de acusação.

_ Ajudá-lo. - era simples sua resposta, que em momento algum vacilou.

_ Com o quê? - indagou segurando as grades agora com ambas as mãos, fitando-o fixamente.

_ Com tudo. - Hannibal anotou algo naquele caderno sobre seu colo, falsamente indiferente ao novo estado de espírito do rapaz.

_ A compreender-me, talvez? - sugeriu, chamando a atenção do homem que o olhou como se dissesse que prosseguisse - Mas ainda assim prefere ficar atrás da linha. - dirigiu o olhar à linha de segurança e seguidamente a ele, que permaneceu em campo neutro - Vamos, Hannibal. Já disse que não é do meu feitio urinar nas visitas. - brincou.

Lecter apreciou o senso de humor do outro e se levantou em recompensa.

_ Não me renegue agora que estou assim; considerado por muitos um louco.

_ E porquê eu não deveria? Chilton ainda me aconselha que não é seguro, assim como a doutora Bloom e o Jack... Por que então, Will?

_ Eles não me entendem como você. - era preciso alimentar os caprichos de Lecter para alcançar o êxito. Em aprovação muda, Hannibal se aproximou alguns passos; parando a um metro de distância. Ele não pretendia aproximar-se mais, todavia Will calou-se esperando que continuasse. Incitando-o a isso.

_ Não me parece insano. - comentou, próximo o suficiente para sentir o odor agridoce do mesmo, concluindo que Will cheirava a desconfiança e excitação.

_ Não é o que parece. - aludiu à distância ainda significativa para ele. Hannibal manteve-se quieto, avaliando a situação, antes que cedesse ao pedido de Will. Em questão de segundos ouviu-se os alertas soarem, os avisos distantes e altos para que se afastasse: "volte para trás da linha", "saía daí!", "o que está fazendo?". Certo ar de perigo e afobação invadindo o lugar. Quase que instantaneamente Will o agarrou com uma das mãos pelo casaco, trazendo-o para perto de si, Hannibal teria forças suficientes para resistir, mas estava tão curioso em saber o que aconteceria. Qual era o intento de Will?

Pelo vão das grades, Will forçou sua boca contra a dele, não saberia especificar o real interesse no beijo. Mas não poderia ser responsabilizado por seus atos, algo que doutora Bloom e seu advogado tanto insistiam em dizer para si.

Talvez, entre um daqueles impertinentes motivos, estava o querer em tirá-lo daquele seu repulsivo autocontrole, quando si mesmo era quase um lunático. Se ao menos conseguisse desconcertá-lo, perturbá-lo o pouco que fosse. Hannibal era um ser sociável, não alguém dado a intimidades com qualquer um. Um beijo. Era o que conseguira pensar e tudo o que ali lhe era possível tentar. Quando seu desejo de machucá-lo era tão pessoal, teria que atingi-lo da mesma maneira. Estava particularmente obcecado por aquela vingança.

O roçar de suas barbas aparadas não lhe incomodou, faria cócegas se parasse para pensar, mesmo que até então desconhecesse a sensação rude de beijar um homem. O selar, porém, durou apenas breves instantes antes que o soltasse. Ao fitá-lo, Hannibal parecia... normal. Normal em demasia.

_ Doutora Bloom, principalmente, ficaria preocupada com esse comportamento. - Lecter se pronunciou dando três passos para trás, longe o suficiente de Will, que encaixou seus braços nos espaços entre as grades. Segurando-as enquanto encostava seu rosto emoldurado pelos fios castanhos e ondulados. Os funcionários já próximos.

_ Então não conte a ela. - seria o cumprimento de despedidas dos dois, um selar indevido. Um gatilho para os prazeres de ambos; à fantasia de Will de envolvê-lo com ambas as mãos e enforcá-lo até que pudesse ver o último vislumbre de vida em seus olhos, teria prazer em se ver refletido nos mesmos, enquanto que o outro sentia certa fome, seria com satisfação que arrancaria com os próprios dentes parte dele. Sua refeição mais significativa.

_ Adeus, Will. - dois funcionários o esperavam próximos a eles, prontos a interferir a qualquer sinal, após a imprudência de Hannibal de achegar-se a Will Graham. Um louco.

_ Até, Hannibal.

**Author's Note:**

> Saudades, Hanni ç.ç  
> Fulleeer, please.
> 
> Postada originalmente:  
> https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/primeiro-pensamento-melhor-pensamento-12637193
> 
> Primeiro Pensamento, Melhor Pensamento - 2017 - Jackmour ©


End file.
